1. Field
The embodiment relates to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a secondary battery which is improved in safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a secondary battery is widely used as a power supply of portable electronic devices.
Further, as portable electronic devices are used in a variety of fields, there is an increasing demand for a high-capacity second battery. Accordingly, extensive studies are being conducted to improve safety of the secondary battery.